


Strong For Him

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol!Bottom, Chanyeol!Strong, Dirty Talk, Kyungsoo!Top, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Chanyeol tinha se cuidado e ficado forte para o namorado.E Kyungsoo tinha amado isso.Ou então...Onde Kyungsoo amava o quão forte seu namorado estava.





	Strong For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Oie gente, tudo bem com vcs? Eu estou ótima. 
> 
> Todo mundo já sabe que o Chanyeol tá todo malhadão, né? E eu fiquei vendo um monte de pessoa (cofcofficwittercofcof) divagando sobre uma fanfic com ele bottom e fortão...
> 
> E eu decidi escrever :)
> 
> E eu não imaginei que ia ficar um lemon tão longo assim, risos, espero que não tenha ficado enjoativo. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

— Soo~... — Chanyeol gemeu manhoso, mordendo os lábios com força enquanto rebolava rápido no colo do namorado, as mãos grandes segurando os ombros largos do Do, apertando a camiseta fina com força. — Kyunginnie... 

— Seus braços estão tão fortes, amor. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, sereno e divagante, esfregando os dois braços fortes com a palma das mãos, sorrindo malicioso ao ver a pele arrepiar forte. — Eles são tão bonitos... — Divagou, puxando o maior mais para perto, deitando sua cabeça no ombro do maior, sua boca próxima demais da pele macia. — Sabe como eles ficariam ainda mais lindos, hm? — Com cuidado, roçou seus lábios na orelha um pouco grande demais, sussurrando bem baixinho. 

— Como? — O Park gemeu, arrepiando um pouco mais e tremendo fraquinho, sentindo com deleite o volume grande do namorado se roçar no seu, tão duro que Chanyeol sentiu pena. 

— Com você usando eles para se apoiar no peito, enquanto rebola bem gostoso no meu pau, do jeito que só você sabe. — Riu malicioso, apalpando os músculos fortes, achando divertida a maneira como o corpo grande de Chanyeol tencionou. — Ou então... com eles me abraçando enquanto eu te fodo bem forte, do jeitinho que você gosta...

— Soo... — Chanyeol ofegou, fechando os olhos e arrepiando forte ao sentir uma das mãos espertas do seu namorado subindo para o seu ombro, esfregando a área antes de descer em direção a sua barriga coberta, a palma quente acariciando os gominhos definidos com lentidão.

Porra, Chanyeol era tão malhado. Do jeitinho que Kyungsoo gostava. 

— O que foi, amor? Gostou da ideia? — Kyungsoo riu, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do maior com carinho, a medida que acariciava o abdômen malhado, agora por dentro da roupa, bem lentamente. — Você também está tão definido aqui, tudo isso é para mim? — Um gemidinho manhoso foi escutado. — Diz 'pro seu namorado, bebê. 

— Foi 'pra você sim, Soo. — O Park murmurou de maneira trêmula, sua voz grossa saindo rouquinha de tesão. — Só 'pra você. 

De maneira manhosa, o grandão abriu as pernas, gemendo manhosinho quando a mão quente insinuou ir em direção ao grande volume que se formava no meio dessas, um resmungo baixo escapando quando a palma lisa fez o caminho de volta, esfregando as unhas bem feitas nas ondulações da barriga de Chanyeol. 

— Eu fico feliz de escutar isso, babe. Muito feliz. — O Do sussurrou, subindo sua mão em direção ao peitoral forte, apertando um dos lados e esfregando um dos mamilos marronzinhos com a palma, gemendo rouco no ouvido do Park ao escutá-lo gemer baixinho, as pernas fortes tentando se abrir um pouco mais para ele. — Você quer que eu brinque um pouco com você, hm? Te toque do jeitinho que você gosta? — Murmurou baixo, agora estimulando apenas o mamilo ereto, com o indicador, esfregando o biquinho duro. Chanyeol afirmou ofegante. — Então pede, bebê. Do jeitinho que eu te ensinei. 

— Toca em mim, Soo. Me deixa brincar com você. Eu quero tanto. — Ofegou manhoso, soltando um gemidinho falho quando teve a mão esperta do namorado descendo pela sua barriga novamente, esfregando a pontinha dos dedos na área encoberta e próxima ao membro teso, esse já vergonhosamente duro, talvez até babado.

Lindo. 

— Quer o que? — Ameaçou descer a calça folgada, enroscando os seus dedos na barra dessa. - São tantas possibilidades. Diga o que você quer para mim, amor.

— Oh, eu quero tudo, Soo. Tudo que você puder me dar. — Gemeu baixinho, erguendo o quadril ao sentir sua calça fina ser lentamente puxada para baixo, a expectativa lhe fazendo rebolar lentamente, carente do jeitinho que Soo havia lhe ensinado a ser. 

— Bom garoto... — Foi tudo que Kyunhsoo disse, antes de descer o tecido inútil e envolver o membro longo e duro com a sua mão macia, rindo no ouvido do namorado ao escutá-lo gemer alto, manhoso como só ele. — Tire essa roupa para mim, sim? Eu quero ver essa músculos bonitos, babe. — Maldosamente, retirou a sua mão da ereção babada, deixando um tapa fraco na coxa do Park e um beijo na boca macia, escutando-o resmungar manhoso e se erguer trêmulo, como um bom garoto.

Kyungsoo, seu pervertido.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para que Chanyeol retirasse toda a sua roupa e ficasse parado na frente do menor, completamente exposto para quem quisesse ver, seus olhos grandes fechados e as mãos grandes e fortes abraçando o próprio corpo, seu interior se contorcendo de tesão. 

Chanyeol já estava tão duro... 

— Droga, babe. Você é tão lindo. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, mordendo os lábios e retirando sua camisa, a jogando longe, ficando apenas com uma calça de moletom. — Suba no meu colo, sim? Você merece por ser um menino tão fofo. — Deu dois tapinhas nas próprias coxas, chamando Chanyeol com um gesto. 

Não demorou nada para que Chanyeol subisse no colo do namorado, colocando uma perna de cada lado do quadril desse, um suspiro contente escapando da sua garganta ao sentir as mãos bonitas do seu namorado se apossando da carne da sua cintura. 

— Kyungnnie, por favor... — Chanyeol pediu, fechando os olhinhos e rebolando no pau do namorado, gemendo baixinho com a fricção gostosa, mordendo os lábios ao sentir um tapa forte ser dado na sua coxa, a marca da mão do menor ficando aparente na sua pele. 

— O que você quer, amor? Diz 'pra mim, anjo, vamos. — Apertou a coxa forte com força, segurando o maior pelos quadris e o forçando a ficar parado no seu colo, o membro teso adoravelmente ereto e babado.

Tão meigo. 

— Me toca, Soo, por favor. E-eu estou tão duro. — Pediu baixinho, não resistindo e esfregando a sua ereção melada no abdômen descoberto do menor, a pequena fricção o fazendo gemer manhoso. — M-me faz gozar, por favorzinho, v-você faz isso t-tão bem... — Implorou manhosinho, piscando os olhinhos e encarando o menor por baixo dos cílios, em uma pose completamente inocente. 

— Você quer gozar como, hm? Comigo lambendo o seu corpinho? Quem sabe recebendo um beijinho aqui atrás. — Desceu uma mão em direção a bunda fofa, infiltrando seus dedos no meio das nádegas e esfregando a entradinha enrugada, sentindo-a piscar contra os seus dedos. 

— O-oh sim, e-eu quero sim, Soo... E-eu gosto tanto quando você beija aí... — Rebolou contra os dedos longos, mordiscando os lábios e piscando os olhinhos, um pouco de pré-gozo escorrendo pela cabecinha do seu membro, pingando na barriga do menor. 

— Então vem aqui, Chanyeol, senta na minha cara... — Kyungsoo chamou, de um jeito tão malditamente sexy que Chanyeol sentiu um ardor forte no seu baixo-ventre.

Kyungsoo logo se deitou na cama, puxando o maior para cima, o fazendo se aproximar e se colocar em cima do seu peito.

— Eu vou te chupar bem gostosinho, bebê. Vem aqui. — Fez Chanyeol se ajoelhar em cima da sua cara, a sua intimidade próxima demais do seu rosto, as pernas fortes do Park tremendo de levinho. 

— M-me chupa direitinho, Soo... — Chanyeol ofegou, apoiando as mãos na barriga do menor e abaixando o seu quadril, choramingando baixinho ao sentir as mãos ágeis do seu namorado abrindo a sua bunda, expondo a sua entradinha e lhe causando uma ardência gostosa. 

— Eu vou te chupar todinho, nenê... — Sussurrou, lambendo os lábios antes de assoprar a entradinha abertinha, bem fraquinho, rindo rouco ao ver o buraquinho inchado piscar, a medida que sentia as mãos grandes do namorado tremerem na sua barriga. — Tão gostosinho, docinho. — Riu baixinho, puxando o namorado um pouco mais para perto e lambendo o cuzinho gostoso devagar, aproveitando e o molhando com a sua saliva, seu pau pulsando forte ao escutar um gemidinho manhoso com o seu nome. 

— Kyungsoo... — O Park gemeu arrastado, cheio de manha, ousando até dar um reboladinha contra o rosto do namorado, choramingando baixinho assim que sentiu um tapa forte na sua bunda. - Soo...

— Fique quietinho, bebê. Deixe isso comigo, docinho. — Kyungsoo mandou baixo, lambendo o cuzinho gostoso mais uma vez antes de chupá-lo de maneira estalada, grunhindo assim que sentiu as unhas curtas do namorado arranhando sua barriga. — Porra, tão gostoso, gatinho. Eu mal posso esperar para me enfiar aqui, babe. — Esfregou a língua contra o buraquinho enrugado, o lambendo da maneira mais molhada possível, barulhinhos molhados escapando do carinho sujo. 

— V-você vai me foder direitinho, n-né? E-eu quero tanto, Kyungsoo... — Chanyeol gemeu, colocando a línguinha para fora e ronronando como um gatinho, apertando e passando com as suas unhas pela barriga fofinha do seu amorzinho, espalhafatoso e sensível com aquele carinho simples. 

— Eu vou te foder direitinho, bebê. Te fazer gozar gostosinho enquanto quica no meu pau. — Grunhiu baixo, passando os seus braços pelas coxas do maior e o puxando para ainda mais perto, o fazendo se sentar no seu rosto. 

— Kyungsoo...! O-oh, i-isso é t-tão bom... - Ofegou manhoso, mordiscando os lábios e rebolando contra a língua que o lambia tão bem, tremores leves atravessando o seu corpo forte. - Kyungsoo...- Gemeu alto assim que sentiu a língua do namorado entrando lentamente dentro de si, o músculo molhado se movendo de maneira lenta contra as suas paredes. 

— H-hhmmm... — Kyungsoo gemeu do fundo da garganta, fodendo o maior com a língua e sentindo um espasmo forte atravessar o seu membro teso, quase implorando para ser liberado do aperto da calça.

Lentamente, abriu as pernas e as flexionou, erguendo o quadril e estocando o ar de leve, em uma mensagem muda para que recebesse um carinho ali. 

— V-você 't-tá tão duro, Soo... É p-por mim? — Chanyeol perguntou manhoso, gemendo baixinho e curvando um pouco o corpo, usando das suas mãos para abaixar a calça do namorado, um ofego alto escapando da sua garganta ao ver o membro teso do namorado "pular" para fora, tão malditamente duro que Chanyeol se sentiu piscar contra a língua do namorado. 

— Toca em mim, Chanyeol. Me deixa foder a sua mão, babe. — Kyungsoo respirou pesado, dizendo as palavrinhas sujas antes de voltar a chupar e lamber o cuzinho do namorado, um gemido rouco escapando da sua garganta assim que sentiu um dedo esperto acariciando a sua glande devagar, espalhando o pré-gozo que escorria. 

— E-está molhado, Soo. — Chanyeol ofegou manhoso novamente, envolvendo o membro teso com as duas mãos e movendo suas mãos para cima e para baixo, de um jeito um tantinho atrapalhado, mas mesmo assim gostoso, gostoso de uma maneira que fez com que Kyungsoo gemesse baixinho. 

— Você quer sentar nele, Chanyeol, hm? Quer me sentir alargando as suas preguinhas? — Com cuidado, roçou um dedo na entrada babada, lentamente o forçando para dentro, penetrando o maior com uma certa facilidade, um ofego escapando da sua boca ao sentir as paredes internas do seu namorado o apertando, exatamente igual apertariam o seu pau.

O pensamento fez Kyungsoo quente. 

— E-eu q-quero sim, Soo. P-por favorzinho... — Pediu manhoso, colocando a língua para fora e lambendo os lábios, dando uma atenção especial a glande inchada do seu namorado, um choramingo escapando da sua garganta assim que mais alguns dedos entraram no seu interior, o abrindo e o fodendo lentamente. 

— E-eu já 'tô prontinho 'p-pra você, S-Soo... S-só me deix...! — Ele cortou a sua própria fala, arqueando as costas e gemendo alto quando os dedos do namorado acertaram um pontinho especial, resmungando baixinho ao sentir os dedos longos lentamente saindo de dentro de si, um por um. 

— Senta em mim, bebê. Eu quero você rebolando bem gostoso em mim, docinho. — Cuspiu na entrada abertinha uma última vez, lambendo os lábios e deixando um tapa forte em uma das bandas do maior, rindo rouco ao vê-lo se tremer todo.

Chanyeol ofegou arrastado, se levantando com dificuldade e fazendo o que o namorado pediu, logo se sentando no colo desse, o pau duro do Do encaixado no meio da sua bunda, bem certinho.

— Tão quente, Soo. — Gemeu manhoso, apoiando suas mãos no peito do menor, rebolando lentamente contra o pau no meio da sua bunda, se esfregando nele de uma maneira tão gostosinha que Kyungsoo teve que gemer junto. 

— Não enrole, Chanyeol. Nós dois sabemos que você não quer esperar. — Disse baixo, segurando a cintura do Park e o fazendo se erguer levemente, quase posicionando a cabecinha do seu pau na entrada inchada, rindo quando o maior tentou fazê-lo. — Eu quero você rebolando bem gostosinho em mim, entendido? Daquele jeitinho que você sabe que eu gosto.

— Eu vou, Soo. E-eu vou rebolar bem gostosinho no seu pau. E-eu prometo. — Ofegou alto, gemendo dengoso quando teve o aperto na sua cintura afrouxado, logo usando das suas mãos grandes e fortes para posicionar a cabecinha do pau do seu namorado na sua entrada, não demorando nada para que começasse a descer ali, bem lentamente. — T-tão gostoso. 

— Porra, amor. Assim mesmo, docinho. — O baixinho gemeu rouco, apertando o quadril larguinho do maior com força, o fazendo se sentar completamente no seu pau, a entrada apertadinha e melada o acolhendo com carinho.

— Soo... T-tão cheio. Eu me sinto t-tão cheio. — Chanyeol ofegou, como um cachorrinho, suas mãos grandes se apoiando no peito do namorado, todo o peso do seu corpo sendo sustentado pelo seus braços fortes. 

— Cheiinho do jeitinho que você gosta?

— Cheiinho do jeitinho que eu gosto, Soo. — Gemeu o nome do namorado, manhoso como só ele, encarando o seu Soo com os olhinhos semicerrados, a linguinha bonita pendendo para fora da boca, enquanto o seu quadril se mexia de maneira lenta, rebolando contra o caralho que lhe enchia com tanto gosto. 

— Tão bonito, meu amor. Continue assim, docinho. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, um gemido baixo escapando dos seus lábios, seus olhos grandes se focando em todo movimento que o seu menino fazia, da maneira como ele fechava os olhinhos para gemer manhoso, à maneira como o quadril bonito se remexia contra o seu pau. 

— Kyunginnie~. — Chanyeol gemeu, arranhando o peito do namorado enquanto rebolava, ofegos manhosos escapando pela sua boca aberta, essa com um pequeno fio saliva escorrendo para fora.

Cacete...

— Porra, babe. Tão gostoso. Você rebola tão gostoso no meu pau.

Indo contra a sua própria palavra, Kyungsoo mexeu o seu quadril, forte e rápido, puxando o quadril do maior para baixo, indo tão fundo nele que o corpo todo do Park se retesou, em um pico de prazer que o seu corpinho forte e sensível não aguentou, lhe fazendo se arquear e praticamente fugir da fonte do seu prazer, se erguendo nos joelhos, um gemido alto e choroso escapando pela sua boca.

— Shhh. Shhh. Está tudo bem, amor. Está tudo bem. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, puxando o namorado para se sentar no seu pau novamente, o que ele fez bem ofegante, seu corpo mole mal se aguentando sozinho. — Vamos com cuidado, uh? — Acariciou a cintura delgada com carinho, descendo e subindo com as suas mãos, apertando onde conseguia, gemendo rouco ao sentir o seu namoradinho rebolando com força no seu colo, sem quicar, apenas mexendo o quadril com o pau do Do bem enfiado em si. 

— E-está tão f-fundo. — Chanyeol choramingou, apertando os olhos com força e rebolando rápido, apoiando uma das mãos grandes no peito do namorado, a outra descendo pela sua barriga definida, rodeando o seu pau com os dedos, logo os mexendo devagar, em uma punheta simples, sua extensão pulsando desesperada com o toque. — Soo...

— Shhh... Shhh... Está tudo bem, meu amorzinho, está tudo bem. — Subiu com suas mãos até as axilas do maior, em um claro gesto para que ele tirasse a mão grande do seu membro, isso que ele fez choroso, lágrimas dengosas se formando no canto dos olhos doces, ameaçando escorrer. — Você rebola tão gostoso no meu pau, sabia? Tão bonito com esses braços fortes se apoiando em mim e esse abdômen definido se contraindo todo...

— Soo...! O-oh, Soo... — O Park soluçou, morrendo de tesão, piscando tonto e rebolando forte, ousando até mesmo dar algumas quicadinhas, seu corpo grande de contraindo todo, pré-gozo escorrendo pelo seu membro.

Sem demora, Chanyeol logo tratou de envolver o seu caralho duro nas mãos novamente, sem se importar se o namorado gostaria disso ou não. Ele estava tão excitado, não podia evitar. 

E mais uma vez, Kyungsoo repetiu aquele gesto de passar com as suas mãos pelo corpo do maior, as tirando de perto de si e deixando o grandão sem apoio, as mãos grandes e fortes de Chanyeol se remexendo, sem saber onde se apoiarem, um choramingo choroso escorrendo pelos seus lábios inchados e vermelhos. 

— Deixe que eu faço isso. — Kyungsoo grunhiu, passando com sua mão direita pelo corpo do namorado, até chegar perto no seu membro duro, o rodeando com a mão, não demorando muito para subir e descer, em um ritmo lento e constante. — Fique quietinho para mim, sim? Como um bom garoto. — Gemeu, sua outra mão segurando a cintura do maior, o fazendo rebolar e quicar um pouquinho mais rápido, seus olhos grandes atentos aos movimentos que o grandão fazia. 

Chanyeol apenas gemeu e arqueou as costas, espalmando-se todo quando a glande do seu namorado encostou bem no seu pontinho doce, seu corpo todo tremendo com a sensação deliciosa e agoniante ao mesmo tempo.

Kyungsoo estava mexendo sua mão muito lentamente.

Chanyeol precisava...

— S-Soo! M-me deixa... E-eu... — Trêmulo, o Park literalmente tentou tomar o seu membro da mão do baixinho, na esperança de conseguir se masturbar mais rapidamente, soluçando alto quando teve sua mão presa, seu membro agora sem nenhum toque. 

— Não seja malcriado, Chanyeol. Deixe essas mãos quietas. — O tom de voz duro e grosso de Kyungsoo fez com que Chanyeol soluçasse baixo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas quentes, as sobrancelhas franzidas em agonia. — Coloque suas mãos no meu peito. E não tire. — Chanyeol soluçou novamente, tremendo forte e fazendo o que seu namorado mandou.

Com dificuldade, Chanyeol colocou suas mãos no peito do namorado, mais um soluço trêmulo escapando pelos seus lábios quando teve o quadril segurado de maneira forte, esse sendo erguido segundos depois, deixando um Park Chanyeol ajoelhado de maneira fraca, apenas a cabecinha do pau de Kyungsoo ficando dentro dele. 

— Fique parado. — Kyungsoo mandou, uma última vez, tomando fôlego antes de flexionar as pernas e ondular o quadril, primeiro de maneira lenta, seu pau entrando e saindo do interior sedento do seu namorado bem, bem devagar, somente para que Chanyeol sentisse as veias saltadas dentro de si. 

— Você gosta disso, hm? Gosta de sentir o meu pau te fodendo assim? Bem devagar... — Maldoso, Kyungsoo riu, lambendo os lábios ao aumentar levemente o ritmo, pré-gozo escorrendo pelo pau de Chanyeol e pingando na barriga do seu Soo. 

— E-eu gosto sim, S-Soo... V-você... i-isso é t-tão bom... — Trêmulo, Chanyeol gemeu, mudando a posição das suas mãos e se apoiando desesperadamente no peito do menor, todo o seu peso sendo sustentado pelos seus braços.

Bom, pelo menos os braços de Chanyeol era bem fortes. 

— Gosta? Gosta assim...? — Estocou devagar novamente. — Ou assim? — Estocou forte e rápido. 

— A-assim! Oh, meus céus, S-Soo! — Chanyeol gemeu alto, arqueando as costas e apertando os olhos molhados com força, arranhando o peito do namorado e contorcendo os dedinhos dos pés, trêmulo. 

— Você gosta quando eu vou forte, hm? Seu corpo está se tremendo todo. — Kyungsoo riu maldoso, subindo suas mãos e as levando até debaixo das axilas do namorado, na linha do peitoral. — Quem olha para você, todo forte e malhado assim, nem deve imaginar o quão adorável e sensível você fica com um pau fodendo esse seu cuzinho gostoso. — Grunhiu, apertando a área que segurava forte e levando seus polegares ao mamilos escuros, os estimulando, em círculos. 

Envergonhado, Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar e choramingando forte com o estímulo extra, pré-gozo escorrendo do seu pau e lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos, tremores e espasmos atravessando seu corpo. 

Oh, ele estava tão, tão perto de gozar. 

— Oh, babe, não precisa se envergonhar com isso, hm? — Com carinho, esfregou os peitinhos pequenos com mais força, bem rápido. — Eu acho tão sexy a maneira como você é sensível e dócil, sabia? Você me deixa tão duro. — Estocou forte, barulhos molhados escapando do contanto sujo. 

— V-você é u-um pervertido. — O Park choramingou.

Chorando, Chanyeol tentou se apoiar melhor no peito do namorado, seu corpo mal se aguentando naquela posição, sua cabeça caída e se remexendo com os movimentos, mais e mais pré-gozo escorrendo para fora do seu pau duro, balançando no ritmo das estocadas. 

— Você já está perto de gozar, hm? Você está gemendo tanto... — Maldoso, Kyungsoo deixou mais um punhado de tapas nas coxas fortes do seu menino, rindo baixo quando ele se remexeu, soluçando com o ardor forte. 

— E-eu e-estou sim, S-Soo. — Chanyeol gemeu, abrindo as pernas e rebolando fraco no pau do namorado, gritando manhoso quando um tapa particularmente forte atingiu sua nádega, ao mesmo tempo que a glande do outro surrou sua próstata, com tanta força que a visão do Park se turvou. — M-Me deixe gozar, p-por favor... p-por fa-favor...! 

— Porra, você está gemendo tão alto. — Maldoso, Kyungsoo começou a investir ainda mais rápido contra o interior gostoso, já se sentindo próximo da borda também. — Eu deixarei você gozar, okay? Mas apenas pelo meu pau, nada de se tocar. — Chanyeol choramingou. — M-mas... — Chanyeol conseguiu sussurrar apenas aquilo, um gemido cortando a sua boca quando teve a sua próstata surrada novamente. — Soo... — Trêmulo, gemeu manhoso quando sentiu os seus biquinhos serem molestados pelas mãos do namorado. 

— Vamos, bebê, eu sei que você consegue gozar assim, hm... — Um gemido escapou da boca de Kyungsoo. Porra, Chanyeol estava se contraindo tanto. — ...Eu te ensinei como fazer, n-não foi? 

Chanyeol apenas acenou, colocando a língua para fora e babando quando os movimentos ficaram ainda mais rápidos, seu corpo se remexendo no ritmo e o seu pau batendo no próprio e forte abdômen, melado de pré-gozo. 

Porra, ele estava quase gozando.

— E-eu vou gozar, Soo! E-eu vou... — Chanyeol clamou, quase desesperado, tirando forças do além para rebolar e quicar contra o pau que lhe fodia tão bem, sua mente turva demais para processar a risada maldosa que o namorado soltou. — ... g-gozar...! — Gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás e explodindo em vários e longos jatos, melando a barriga do rapaz a baixo de si com seu esperma, um choramingo acabado escapando da sua garganta quando o namorado não parou de se mexer, o estocando com força e mexendo nos seus mamilos duros. 

— M-muito sensível... Soo! — Soluçou, quebrando a ordem do namorado e segurando nas mãos que estimulavam seus mamilos, seu corpo forte tentando fugir do contanto deliciosamente doloroso. 

— Eu já estou quase gozando, nenê, você consegue aguentar um pouco mais, h-hm? — Kyungsoo soltou os mamilos inchados, se arremetendo em um ritmo um tanto mais lento, mas ainda forte, talvez até um pouco carinhoso. — Eu quero tanto gozar dentro de você, docinho. 

— E-está s-sensível... — Foi a única coisa que Chanyeol choramingou, seus braços finalmente cedendo e o seu tronco caindo contra o tronco do namorado, deixando o Park deitado em cima do namorado, as mãos firmes desse agora segurando o seu quadril largo. 

— Você está sendo tão bom para mim, nenê. — Gemeu no ouvido do grandão no seu colo, beijando seu pescoço enquanto o fodia devagar, já muitíssimo próximo do seu orgasmo. — Eu vou gozar tão gostoso dentro de você, hm? Te deixar cheiinho de porra. — Mordiscou o lóbulo de uma das orelhas grandes, com cuidado. 

— B-bem cheiinho...? — O tom de voz era choroso e falho, mole e trêmulo. 

— Bem cheiinho... — Gemeu rouco, apertando o quadril largo com força, o estocando uma última e funda vez, liberando o seu gozo dentro dele, com força. — Bem cheiinho... Tão gostoso, não é? 

— S-sim, Soo... É tão bom... 

— Isso é um presente por você ser um menino tão gostoso, hm? Um presente por estar se cuidando e ter ficado tão forte assim, do jeitinho que eu gosto. — Beijou a bochecha corada, o apertando contra si e terminando de gozar dentro dele, o deixando cheiinho de porra. 

— F-fortinho só para você, Soo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eai, gostaram? 
> 
> Eu amo um Chanyeol manhosinho, okay? Não me julguem.
> 
> Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai


End file.
